


Alison Choi: Expert Level

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim scraps [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alison is the best, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompts, a lot of rambling tbh, but i needed to collect it all in one place, chatfic sort of, features mentions of various Shatterdome staff of course, tumblr refuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: A collection of Alison Choi headcanons and snippets from Tumblr in the wake of the Adult Content ban!





	Alison Choi: Expert Level

**Author's Note:**

> In the wake of the Adult Content ban on Tumblr, I decided to move a ton of my stuff here to AO3 for archive purposes. I've got a few headcanons and various snippets with Alison, so I thought I'd collect them here into one work! These were done at different points, so if I've accidentally contradicted myself....whoops!
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to yell about Alison with me in the comments! 
> 
> If there are any typos, please let me know! I copied and pasted these straight from my tumblr, so I very likely missed something. Most of these are responses to meme questions, so they're very much like chatfic and mostly notfic.

quigonejinn asked: For the meme: ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLISON.

1 - Alison Choi never quite found herself or the person she would become until she came to her first Shatterdome. It’s nothing big - she was happy before, but in a Shatterdome? She’s flourished.

2 - She is a big fan of the barter system and will repair anything electrical you may or may not need repaired in exchange for candy or whatever else she (or Tendo) may need. Alison and the Kaidanovskies are super close because of this and Alison is always working with various members of the Shatterdome and always will.

3 - She’s from Alaska, like the Becketts and her family, well before the Kaiju, were fishermen. When the Kaiju destroyed the ecosystem, Alison watched an entire town become deserted and it was only when the Jaeger Academy came to Alaska did she see any sort of hope for her home. Alison supports a ton of initiatives to clean up the water and find a way to neutralize the Kaiju blue but she doesn’t have much hope for it (and while she is friendly with Newt, she remains a little bitter that he doesn’t try to find out any ways to do this. She understands his focus on the Kaiju and how it benefits the Jaeger pilots but she wishes more scientists were thinking about what comes after the war).

4 - She doesn’t argue. Her and Tendo are pretty peaceful as a couple and they’ve only had a few knock-down, drag-out fights over the course of their relationship. Alison is just really laid-back, as is Tendo. Their fights, however, nearly always center over their work habits. Both of them work really hard and Alison understands that Tendo’s job is demanding. That is no reason for him to volunteer for extra shifts. She worries about him burning out and worse still, she worries about her own self burning out. She doesn’t argue, though. She is the type to really sit back and consider what she wants out of it and then calmly lays out her options. The thing of it is that even when Tendo’s ready to argue, it sort of diffuses all of that.

5 - Felix was an accident but never a mistake. She spent the entire pregnancy full of anxiety and was constantly terrified and upset. Tendo was excited from day one but Alison couldn’t stop thinking of Tendo after the Beckets and the other pilots and sometimes she thinks about Chuck Hansen and Mako Mori and she didn’t ever want that for her son (the thought of leaving Felix behind is one of Alison’s main terrors). Except that the rest of the Shatterdome began chipping in for ways to help - be it daycare or baby clothes, or even diapers (some cloth and some disposable, depending on the person), but the quiet support of her floor crew is what reassured her.

=========

OKAY, so: I imagine that Tendo and Alison got serious fairly fast after losing Yancy. It was a thing and it tends to happen. Everyone expected that it wouldn’t last until it did? Like, everyone’s really surprised and so are Alison and Tendo. They start swing-dancing for fun and both, I think, already knew how to do a little bit?

But they really learn fast and get really good and it’s their favorite thing to do ever. EVERYONE is really kind of rooting for them and it’s a joking contest between them and Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky who’s the Shatterdome’s favorite.

They’re really good friends with each other - a little more with Tendo, but Alison gets along REALLY well with Aleksis.

My favorite head-canon that I’ve been kind of lugging around is that when they get married, they get quarters that are set up for that. A slightly larger bed, no bunk-beds, a pitifully tiny in-quarters shower (that really just makes it better off going down to the showers proper rather than use it) and a little more space. Tendo and Alison totally make what ends up being a tiny stove courtesy of what amounts to hot plates.

They spend a lot of time together when they can and Tendo’s favorite about her is that when he goes walking across the Shatterdome floor she’ll either join him or he can hear her cursing across it. It’s pretty hilarious.

They don’t really fight. They DISCUSS. Like, sit down, adult discussions that freaks people out way more than arguments. Sometimes it ends with Tendo or Alison walking away to cool off and sometimes it ends up as shutting the door to tear each other’s clothes off.

So even with this weirdly fast, weirdly serious relationship that develops, I think that about three or four years in, Alison gets pregnant and THEY BOTH FREAK THE FUCK OUT. Like, panic and OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?

And they just sit there and stare at each other because, seriously, neither of them are equipped for this. But once they calm down, I think that they go to medical and everything’s fine. Like, textbook, fine, good to go.

Things are really smooth after that. Tendo proposes a few months in and Alison nearly smacks him but says yes. Like, everything they do is wrapped up in the Shatterdome and hell, they even get married on the floor of the Shatterdome. Like, it’s adorable and ridiculous and Stacker looks like he either wants to shove them together or just roll his eyes, but they’re married and going to have a BABY and everyone’s almost more excited than them.

Like, seriously, people keep bringing them stuff. Things they buy, things they make (a lot of people knit - it’s fucking Alaska, of course they knit) and it’s a really lovely atmosphere. They’re certainly not the first and only to have a kid in this time and certainly not the first ones to do so within the Shatterdome. However, I think they’d be some of the first ones to decide that they’re going to stay with the PPDC and raise the kid there in the Shatterdome. Alison takes on more of an advisory position with Munitions, mostly a lot of paperwork and Tendo shifts around some hours.

The Kaiju attacks aren’t like we see in the movie, they’re still fairly spread out and they have this kid. This kid that they name Felix (despite people trying to convince them of other names) who is the darling of the Shatterdome. They get one of those baby bjorn things and it’s totally commonplace to see Tendo and/or Alison wandering around with the kid on their chest. Tendo sometimes sits up in LOCCENT with him and it’s a really nice thing.

They go to Hong Kong and Tendo and Alison talk for a long time about whether or not she’s coming with and if they’re going to bring Felix. He’s walking and sort of talking (Tendo maybe jokes that Felix is like a little drunk person and his favorite one at that. Alison thinks it’s hilarious) and Tendo doesn’t want to be away from them…However, they both also know that it’s not the best idea, considering everything.

I think that Alison agrees to be in a safer area and probably ends up in some kind of apartment type of suite that was originally meant for Stacker (but Stacker gets officer quarters and refuses the big apartment thing) but it’s her and Felix. And they totally invite Vanessa because I can’t imagine Vanessa wants to be alone or prohibited from flying when everything settles. Besides, Tendo and Hermann are friendly (Hermann sometimes asks him things about kids because Tendo’s got Felix, yeah? And Tendo doesn’t mind offering up advice) and Vanessa and Alison know each other well enough.

After Operation Pitfall, Alison comes back to the Shatterdome with Vanessa and it’s pretty common to see her, Tendo, and Felix sitting in the mess hall (Felix with a variety of little kid shirts for every single Jaeger they could find. Tendo’s got a sixth sense for that shit) when Herc comes in, trailing Max.

Alison has that moment of “Oh god.” when Felix sees Max because BIGGEST EYES IN THE WORLD right before a delighted screech.

After that first meeting, it’s pretty common to see Felix and Max trailing each other. Herc tries to not think about Chuck as he sits with Tendo and Alison while Felix and Max make nice.

I think that Tendo and Alison are probably the most laid-back parents in the world and Felix is devastatingly adorable and everyone loves them. IDK. I want all the happy-making things.

 

=========

fuzzybooks asked: (The thing, the who cooks and how did they meet thing, bit late to it, but if you still feel like it) Alison/Tendo

 **Who cooks:**  
Neither. They are both terrible cooks (okay, not terrible. Tendo can make a few things and Alison can make maybe one or two things with some variations). Okay, so it usually ends up that Tendo cooks; he’s way more patient about it but if you leave it up to Alison, she’ll get a bunch of frozen lasagnas from her Mom and shove ‘em in the freezer. XD

 **Who does the laundry and other chores:**  
Alison and Tendo are both pretty easygoing about sharing the chores. Tendo’s really specific about his clothes so he usually does the laundry. Alison is usually the one behind a monthly session of “Do we keep this or toss it?”

 **How many children do they have:**  
FOUR. Four children, total. Three boys and one girl (who is exactly like her mother). (There’s Felix, obviously. And then it’s seven years before they have their second, another boy named Curtis. Then a year and it’s their only girl, Amelia. And finally, three years later and it’s the baby of the family who (after a long discussion/argument) is named Oliver.)

 **Who’s more dominant:**  
I think they’re a pretty equal mix of who’s more dominant than the other. It all depends.

,b>Favorite nonsexual activity:  
Dancing! ALL THE DANCING. They know how to swing dance, the jive, the jitterbug, the quickstep, and all sorts of other dances.

 **Their favorite place to be together:**  
Home! Seriously, they worked really hard to make their house as perfectly comfy as possible and their family room (which is little more than a bunch of mismatched furniture pieces that are all amazingly comfortable) is the favorite, usually.

 **Any traditions:**  
They have monthly barbecues for anyone and everyone. They’re both pretty active in whatever little community/neighborhood they live in. So there’s a barbecue and whatever and sometimes Tendo gets to be the Cool Dad who’s friends with Rangers Becket and Mori.

 **Their “song”:**  
Uh, if I had to pick one? Probably something like ‘Jump, Jive, An’ Wail’ because I imagine that it was the song they first learned to dance together to? So they have a HUGE soft spot for it.

 **What they do for each other on holidays:**  
EVERYTHING. Tendo and Alison are fucking DORKS beyond belief for shit like Christmas. They’re delightfully obnoxious about it and it’s great.

 **Where did they go for their honeymoon:**  
Somewhere in the middle of the US. Like, they’re not really all that fussed if there’s shit to see (look, they’ve got a few days, tops) but somewhere where they don’t have to see a beach and think of who they lost. Something that isn’t a coast, I suppose.

 **Where did they first meet:**  
Alison and Tendo totally met at one of those little Shatterdome get-together things. Alison went with a friend and saw Tendo walk in and was like, UM, HELLO. *____*

And then she saw him dance and was like, OH MY GOD, YOU’RE DOING IT WRONG. And that’s how they met.

 **Any pets:**  
I think that Alison keeps something out of the ordinary? Maybe she’s got a couple of fancy rats that Tendo’s okay with. Tendo doesn’t strike me as much of a pet person.

 **What do they fight over:**  
Oh, a lot of things. Sometimes when they’ve had bad days, they tend to pick fights (as they get older, they don’t do it as much. But they learn when to walk away).

 **Do they go on vacations, if so where:**  
They have a family vacation once a year, I think. Sometimes it’s to go see Herc in Australia (who ends up being Grandpa more often than not) (Tendo’s kids love him) and sometimes it’s to go wherever Raleigh and Mako are. The favorite is when they go to see whatever Jaeger monument is in place because the kids like to hear about it and Alison and Tendo always have the best stories.


End file.
